La Marca del Deseo
by LadyJ07
Summary: Fui marcada y senti que algo en mi cambio ¿Por que Esperar? Sere yo quien lo lleve a la tentacion, que lo enloquesca, y que satisfaga ese fuego extraño que quema mi interior en deseo de convertirme en su hembra...en deseo de su amor...One Shot!...InuxKag.


_Su corazón... _Latía en desesperación cada vez que la veía ahí tendida en el suelo de madera cubierta por una de aquellas mantas que traía de su época. Kagome lucia tan pálida, tan dócil y eso en parte le molestaba, prefería mil veces oírla decirle la palabra "osuwari", verla molesta diciéndole que era un "baka"... _lo era_... ella tenia razón porque no estuvo para protegerla del ataque de un Youkai que se había aprovechado de que se encontraba sola... _maldito_... si pasara una eternidad lo encontraría y lo haría pagar por cada una de las heridas que había sufrido Kagome.

Corrió el flequillo de su cabello para poder tener una mejor vista de su rostro. Aun llevaba tres días sin despertar, sabia que estaba viva porque respiraba, con dificultad pero lo hacia y eso era lo único que en parte lo aliviaba. Siguió contemplándola... _hermosa_... desde hace algunos días antes de que esto sucediera, meses para ser especifico se había dado cuenta en los cambios que había sufrido el cuerpo de Kagome, se había desarrollado en toda una mujer que le estaba alterando sus pensamientos y las reacciones en su propio cuerpo. Sonrió al recordar la primera vez que la vio, una muchacha que le dio la impresión de tener mucho carácter además de ser muy gritona... _Kagome_... quien era la reencarnación de Kikyo y aun así pudo aprender con los años que no se parecían en absolutamente nada, cada una tenia su propio corazón.

Cuatro años...

Donde Naraku ya había muerto pero el muy maldito había hecho que la perla se volviera a partir en muchos fragmentos. Desde entonces los habían estado buscando, peleando contra otros Youkais que los tenían y sin embargo a pesar de eso, él sabia ahora que solo quedaban unos pocos por recolectar. Tal vez era un egoísta pero a veces muy a escondidas y en el fondo de su corazón deseaba no poder completar la perla de Shikon porque entonces Kagome tendria que regresar a su tiempo y eso era algo que no quería. Miro su "arco de polea" que yacía a su lado, este era muy diferente a los arcos rudimentarios de esta época, pero muy comunes en el tiempo de Kagome con el que se había hecho toda una experta, no como cuando llego y no podía dar en el blanco a un metro de distancia.

Volvió a sonreír ante esos recuerdos...

Bajo un poco la manta que la cubría, aun ella sudaba por la fiebre y no sabia si era mejor cubrirla o dejar que el calido aire de esta época diera en su cuerpo... _cuerpo_... kami otra vez esa sensación que recorría en su cuerpo, era algo que no le tenia nombre, o ¿tal vez si? lo único que si sabia era que se le aceleraba el ritmo de su corazón, que un calor extraño parecía poseerlo repentinamente y que los deseos se albergaban en cada parte de su propio cuerpo tan fuertemente que a veces temía perder el control y tomarla como su hembra, si, porque así ya la reclamaba su corazón, desde el día en que por fin se había dado cuenta que ese órgano producto de tanto sentimientos pertenecía a Kagome y no a Kikyo, que aquel amor que tuvo por la sacerdotisa mas de cincuenta y cinco años había quedado en el pasado clavado junto al árbol Goshinboku donde estuvo dormido hasta que llego...

-Kagome-susurro muy bajito mientras su mano se deslizaba desde el nacimiento de su hombro hasta donde termina este. Su mano tembló ante aquel roce.

Se estaba aprovechando, lo sabia, pero le era inevitable. El cabello de ella había crecido manteniendo ese color azabache inconfundible junto aquellos rizos traviesos que se hacían en sus puntas, muchas veces cuando la veía desde la copa de un árbol y el sol daba contra aquella cascada azabache solía darle una tonalidad azulada, era magnifica y única. Sus ojos siempre de ese color miel, si, un café claro que reflejaban un brillo especial cuando se cruzaba con sus ámbar. Su cuerpo lo comparaba al de alguna de esa "diosas de la mitología griega" recordó esto porque Kagome tuvo que estudiar sobre este tema para una materia llamada "historia", a él le intereso mucho las fotografías que tenia el libro pues eran mujeres hermosas y Kagome a su pensar caía en esta categoría... _magnifica_... sus pechos redondos, perfectos, sus caderas desarrolladas en un movimiento seductor, su piel suave hecha para tentarlo, su aroma destilado para enloquecerlo.

_No... _por mas que él sintiera que la amaba, no podía privar a Kagome de aquel mundo donde realmente pertenecía ¿Cómo pedirle que viviera con él ?¿Como expresarle aquella palabra Amor? no podía seguir exponiéndola a este mundo lleno de Youkais, de mononokes, de seres humanos llenos de maldad y por eso, porque sabia que Kagome lo amaba esperando a que él se decidiera por ella cuando ya lo había hecho, había tomado la decisión de apartarla, de hacerle creer que no sentía nada por Kagome mas allá de una amistad, era por su bien, para que cuando aquel ultimo fragmento fuera recolectado la partida no se le hiciera tan difícil creyendo que el amor que le tenia jamás pudo realizarse y aun así él sabia que cuando llegara aquel día moriría en vida al verla partir...

Todo por verla viva, todo para protegerla, por verla partir al lugar donde realmente pertenecía, aquella ciudad llamada Tokio.

Pero nuevamente parecía dividirse ante aquella idea porque de solo pensar que en aquel lugar otro llegaría a la vida de Kagome, que algún otro macho tendría el privilegio de tocar su piel, de saborear sus labios, de entrelazar sus dedos entre sus hermosos cabellos, lo hacían llenarse de celos, lo invadía las ganas de no dejarla ir, de secuestrarla si fuera necesario, porque Kagome era suya... _suya_

-Inuyasha-lo llamo de repente la anciana cuando entro, él se levanto del suelo para ayudarla con la cubeta de agua fría que había ido a traer del rio. Inuyasha se había ofrecido hacerlo por ella porque era mas fuerte, pues ya Kaede lucia los años que pasan y se incrustan en la piel arrugándola cada día, pero ella se negó, feh la vieja se notaba que tenia su orgullo y el no argumento su decisión-¿has notado algún cambio?-le pregunto

-No-miro a Kagome-sigue igual-su voz tuvo una combinación de imponencia por no poder hacer algo para verla mejor

-Ten paciencia, ya veras que pronto estará gritándote todo el día-le sonrió tratando de darle animo e Inuyasha suspiro pesadamente deseando que eso fuera verdad.

-No entiendo porque no despierta-vertió el agua en un recipiente redondo en el que Kaede empezó a remojar un paño para ponerlo en la frente de la muchacha-se supone que sus heridas han mejorado, por lo menos ya tendría que haber despertado-

-Recuerda que ella no posee sangre de demonio Inuyasha-le miro-es humana y nosotros nos recuperamos muy lentamente-

_Humana_... si, débil cual flor que necesita cuidado y aunque ella le insistiera que no necesitaba de su protección porque ya no era aquella muchacha indefensa de hace cuatro años, con lo que había sucedido probaba cuan equivocada estaba Kagome. Kaede quito por completo la manta, algo que él al final no se había atrevido hacer porque el otro problema que aumentaba su aceleración en su sangre y corazón era la forma en que ahora se vestía Kagome, era mas... mas... no sabia como explicarlo pero si sabia que aquella falda color azul que permitía mostrar sus largas y bien formadas piernas no era de mucha ayuda, como tampoco lo era la blusa blanca que traía puesta que solía ceñírsele bastante bien.

-¿Que tanto miras Inuyasha?-pregunto alguien subido a su cabeza y casi se le sale el corazón pero del susto. Maldición tan distraído estaba observando la belleza de Kagome que no había sentido la presencia del pequeño zorro

-Demonios-lo cojio de la cola mal humorado y lo tiro contra el suelo pegándole y formándole un chichón bastante grande

-Auch-se quejo Shippo llevándose sus manos al chichón y luego miro muy mal al hanyo-le diré a Kagome cuando despierte lo que acabas de hacer para que te tire al suelo mil veces-ohh grave error, otro chichón apareció en su cabeza haciéndolo sollozar. Inuyasha aun lo seguía tratando como hace cuatro años atrás y eso a Shippo le molestaba ¿Acaso no notaba que había crecido cinco pulgadas mas?

-Que extraño-frunció el ceño Kaede al revisar el lado izquierdo del cuello de Kagome haciendo caso omiso a la discusión entre Inuyasha y Shippo

-¿Que sucede Kaede?-se acerco el hanyo a la anciana

-Esta marca-apunto con su dedo índice para que él la viera-no la tenia antes-le dijo al ver la forma de una media luna negra que se le estaba formando

-¿Que significa?-se acerco también Shippo para mirar

-No estoy segura pero creo haberla visto antes-se paro con dificultad ayudada por Inuyasha, su rostro repentinamente mostraba algo de preocupación -tendré que ir a la aldea siguiente para hablar con uno de los monjes que cuidan el templo que esta allí...Shippo necesito que me acompañes-el algo crecido Kitsune acepto sabiendo de antemano que seguramente tendria que convertirse en una especie de burro para llevar a cuesta a Kaede para movilizarse con mas rapidez, de lo contrario le llevaria todo un día completo.

-Kaede ya estamos listos-entro Miroku junto a Sango quien se había cambiado la ropa de aldeana que siempre portaba al de exterminadora-¿Cómo sigue la señorita Kagome?-

-Igual-contesto Inuyasha guardando ambas manos en los pliegues de su ahori

-ohh ninguna mejoría-dijo negando algo triste con la cabeza mientras que Sango cerraba el puño de su mano derecha molesta... mano, que luego fue a parar a la mejilla del monje en la forma de la ya acostumbrada cachetada que le daba por estar tocando en el "lugar" equivocado

A veces nada cambia...

...Miroku y Sango todavía seguían en lo mismo, con la destrucción de Naraku la Kazaana del monje ya había desaparecido, pero para nada lo habían hecho sus "Perversiones con su mano derecha" aunque ahora se podía notar que aquellas y recientes cachetadas que le proporcionaba Sango no iban con la misma fuerza que antes y es que al parecer estos dos por fin ya estaban en una relación algo seria. Al parecer Miroku por fin estaba dispuesto a cumplirle la promesa que le hizo de vivir juntos y Sango de darle los veinte niños que le prometió ... _cordura... _se nota que la exterminadora de Youkais había perdido la razón para haberle dicho algo así a Miroku, pero por lo menos no importando por las dificultades que hubiera pasado, se notaba que ambos se amaban.

-Miroku y Yo partiremos al monte "Fukita" a conseguir las plantas medicinales que nos encargo Kaede-aclaro Sango después de aquel pequeño incidente con el monje a quien por cierto ahora llamaba por su nombre probando que ahora estos dos estarían dispuestos a formar su familia después de terminar con la búsqueda de los últimos fragmentos.

-Inuyasha-dijo la anciana-quédate cuidando a Kagome y mantente al tanto de algún cambio-el hanyo asintió mientras veía a sus amigos partir

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome abrió los ojos repentinamente y desde la posición de donde se encontraba podía ver el techo de madera algo viejo debido a la inclemencia del sol y la lluvia. Al principio su vista estaba nublada pero pronto recobro la visibilidad perfectamente, giro su cabeza a su lado derecho y vio su arco de polea junto a su carcaj lleno de flechas. Se levanto lentamente y miro a su alrededor, no había nadie pero extrañamente podía sentir la presencia de Inuyasha no muy lejos de allí. Vio la cubeta vacía y supuso que habría ido a traer agua fría. Se sentía extraña, había algo en ella diferente pero no podía definir exactamente que era.

Se llevo la mano a la parte izquierda de su cuello, le ardía y no sabia el por que, lo ultimo que recordaba es que fue atacada por un Youkai mientras Inuyasha estaba peleando con varios de ellos al igual que sus amigos. Reconocía que no fue nada prudente el haber tratado de enfrentar sola a un Youkai pero no preveo que este tuviera la capacidad de duplicarse y que mientras ella con una flecha purificadora atacaba a la replica, el original aprovecho para hacer lo mismo por detrás suyo.

Se miro los brazos y no halló ninguna herida profunda, de hecho no había ningún rastro que indicara que fue atacada gravemente, pues las pequeñas raspaduras que tenia no eran muy visibles... _suspiro_... a lo mejor durante los días que seguramente estuvo desmayada Inuyasha se habría encargado de cuidarla aunque últimamente estaba extraño con ella. _Inuyasha_...al principio sospechaba lo que posiblemente le pasaba al notar que él se ponía molesto cada vez que encontraban algún nuevo fragmento, a su conclusión muchas veces sentía como si el no quisiera que los encontraran porque ambos sabían que si completaban la perla ella ya no tendria alguna excusa alguna para volver.

Pero si llegaba aquel día tendria que ir en contra de su corazón al regresar a su tiempo, lo tendria que hacer a menos que Inuyasha se lo impidiera, a menos que ella sintiera que aquel amor que le tenia era correspondido... _esperanza_... que surgió hace un mes en su corazón cuando escucho accidentalmente una conversación que el hanyo tuvo con Miroku donde ambos al parecer estaban discutiendo:

-_No quiero que regrese porque yo la..._ -

Aquella frase fue incompleta porque Inuyasha había sentido su presencia, la miro por unos largos segundos pero después desvió su mirada y se fue saltando al parecer muy disgustado entre los arbustos... si, una esperanza que fue rápidamente puesta en duda con el comportamiento de Inuyasha pues desde entonces le hablaba lo necesario y la trataba tan frió como lucia su medio hermano Sesshomaru. Estaba segura que aquella vez él se estaba refiriendo a ella y tal vez toda esta actitud por parte de él era con el propósito que en el día en que ella partiera no se le hiciera difícil, pero Inuyasha estaba equivocado porque cuando llegara ese momento su vida ya no tendria sentido.

Si ella tuviera el valor para acercársele a él y decirle que lo amaba, que no le importaría vivir en la era Feudal con tal de estar a su lado, si, decírselo, porque ella se lo había demostrado con hechos, pero jamás había tenido la valentía de decírselo con palabras

_"Quiero estar a tu lado, hacer cualquier cosa por verte feliz"_ eso se lo dijo una vez pero nunca "Inuyasha yo te amo"

¿Por que?¿Por que tenia que ser algo tímida para estas cosas?

-Inuyasha- pensó en su nombre nuevamente y una sensación de la nada empezó a recorrer rápidamente en su cuerpo, el latir de su corazón se acelero bastante y un calor interior parecía asfixiarla por dentro tanto que sintió sed.

Salio de la cabaña aun sintiendo aquel dolor en su cuello pero trato de restarle importancia a medida que se acercaba al rio. Cuando por fin llego se quedo paralizada apoyándose junto a un árbol ante lo que veía.

Inuyasha estaba sin su ahori tratando de atrapar algunos peces algo molesto, al parecer no se había equivocado, él había venido por mas agua pues observo en la orilla otra cubeta llena y seguramente estaba pescando para preparar algo de alimento.

Ohh Kami se veía tan apuesto así, todo en él lo era, sus ojos por ejemplo, aquellos ámbar aun tenían ese don de hinoptizarla, en los momentos que la cargaba en sus brazos para salvarla de algún ataque le hacían sentirse protegida, su olor a bosque le era inevitable no aspirarlo cuando tenia la oportunidad y su ancha y fuerte espalda que aun la seguía cargando le producía sensaciones que antes no había sentido por estar tan cerca a él como las que en este momento esta sintiendo al ver aquel pecho varonil desnudo, sus músculos marcados, sus pectorales bien formados y...

Unas palpitaciones retumbaron en todo su cuerpo cual vibraciones son hechas en el mar.

Inclino la cabeza produciendo que su flequillo cubriera la expresión de sus ojos, mientras una sonrisa de sus labios era esbozada... solo que a diferencia de otras veces esta no era igual a las demás.

Inuyasha metió sus manos en el agua por enésima vez y aunque era muy bueno atrapando peces, hoy parecía no concentrarse... _maldición... _no podía tomarse tanto tiempo y dejar a Kagome sola en la cabaña además el calor que estaba haciendo lo estaba poniendo de muy mal humor... _aroma_... un olor conocido llego a él e inmediatamente lo reconoció ¿Como no hacerlo? Aunque pasara mil años él siempre llevaria impregnado en su memoria aquel aroma que solo poseía una persona y que seria imposible de confundir, de olvidar.

Alzo la vista y la vio a ella de pie junto a un árbol

-¿Kagome?-la llamo aun confundido de verla y se reprocho el haberse tardado tanto al estar aquí porque quería permanecer al lado de Kagome cuando esta despertara. Camino hasta donde ella se encontraba algo preocupado porque aunque luciera bien físicamente, hace algunas horas tenia fiebre y no sabia si estaba ya le había cedido... aun así se alegraba de verla despierta.

-¿Kagome como te sientes?-

-Bien- respondió manteniendo la cabeza aun inclinada en dirección al suelo

-Tenias fiebre-llevo su mano a su mentón para levantar la mirada de ella y encontró en los ojos de Kagome un brillo diferente pero decidió pasarlo por desapercibido tocando su frente para comprobar por si mismo la temperatura de su cuerpo-al parecer ya bajo-

El sentir su mano sobre su piel las sensaciones parecieron aumentar increíblemente tanto que su cuerpo parecía dolerle, su rostro se contrajo cerrando los ojos, algo pasaba ¿Qué era? se repetía ella

-¿Te duele algo?-el tono de voz de Inuyasha sonó bastante preocupado, kami no debió salir todavía de la cabaña, debería estar reposando aun

-Si-abrió sus parpados lentamente para mirarlo fijamente

-¿Donde?-espero a que Kagome le indicara

-Me duele aquí-tomo la mano derecha de Inuyasha y la poso en uno de sus senos lo cual produjo un sonrojo terrible en el hanyo quien quito la mano de aquel lugar-¿No te gusta Inuyasha?-se acerco mas a el cortando la distancia entre ambos, su mirada se perdió en aquellos ámbar que la enloquecían... _loca_... tenia que sentir vergüenza por lo que había hecho pero no la tenia, debería estar muriéndose de los nervios pero al contrario repentinamente se sentía segura de sí misma, sensual, y con un solo _"deseo"_ en mente.

-Kagome... yo... -no sabia que decir, observo aquellos ojos miel y estaban dilatados mirándolo con ¿Deseo?

-Inuyasha-su voz sonó muy suave, seductora-quiero que tus manos recorran mi cuerpo, _"deseo"_ que me hagas el amor-Los ojos del hanyo se abrieron desmesuradamente pero no tuvo tiempo a responder porque Kagome estaba tomando sus labios de una manera desesperada apasionada y no pudo evitarlo, corresponderle de igual manera donde este beso no se parecía en nada al que ella solo una vez le había dado para salvarlo de que se transformara en un Youkai completo bajo al control de la princesa Kaguya... _amor_... si, el moría por poseerla por tenerla pero...

-Kagome no-se aparto con bastante esfuerzo de ella ohh Kami si que le había costado hacer eso antes de que su cuerpo perdiera el control y empezara a reaccionar alocadamente-acabas de despertar después de tres días y no sé si estas completamente bien además... -no sabia que excusa dar porque con aquel beso se notaba a leguas que ella estaba totalmente recuperada.

-Eso puedes comprobarlo tu mismo-le sonrió mientras se quitaba la blusa blanca que traía puesta... ¿Kami donde estaba su pudor? no lo sabia y no tenia tiempo para pensar en donde hallarlo.

Inuyasha cerro fuertemente los puños de su mano tratando de controlarse, no entendía que estaba sucediendo con ella, pero lo estaba volviendo loco, lo quería desesperar al proporcionarle tanta piel a la vista y no era que antes no hubiera visto a Kagome semi desnuda porque "accidentalmente" lo había hecho varias veces aunque ella no le creyera y le provocara varios "osuwari", pero es que ahora podía diferenciar cuanto "crecimiento" tenian su pechos

-¿Por que estas haciendo esto?-si, la normal Kagome no vendría a buscarlo para decirle aquellas palabras, para tentarlo y tratarlo de seducir.

-Por que te amo, porque te deseo y quiero que me ames Inuyasha-lo había dicho, no era tan difícil y sabia que normalmente no se había atrevido a decírselo pero algo la impulso a hacerlo. Inuyasha se quedo mirándola y un silencio invadió sus alrededores... _amor_... _deseo... _si eso era lo que él sentía también por ella. Kagome estaba aquí, de pie junto a él y sabia que era verdad lo que le decía; recorrió con su mirada rápidamente aquel perfecto cuerpo, luciendo apasionada, sin vergüenza alguna tratando de volverlo loco cuando ya lo estaba por ella.

-Vete antes que pierda el control-mascullo con dificultad, sabia que si ella permanecía mas tiempo después nunca... _jamás... _la dejaría ir y mandaría al demonio todas aquellas excusas que había puesto para alejarla de su lado.

-Eso es precisamente lo que quiero que pierdas-nuevamente se acerco a él besando suavemente los pectorales de su pecho hasta subir nuevamente a su boca donde empezó a jalar el labio inferior de este hasta soltarlo, lo miro a los ojos y vio que sus ámbar empezaban a dilatarse tanto como los de ella en deseo.

-Maldición Kagome-fue lo único que dijo para tomar ahora él sus labios intentando abrir aquella cavidad dispuesto a explorarla, si, así ella se lo permitió pudiendo introducir su lengua para encontrarse con aquella que le hacia también juego... ohh dulce sabor a miel... _exquisito..._ ahora que tenia la oportunidad de probar el sabor de Kagome, Inuyasha sabia que nunca podría olvidar lo que estaba sintiendo y experimentando en este momento, deseaba a esta mujer, la amaba, era ella quien lo estaba tentando, era ella quien provocaba que la mitad de su sangre Youkai despertara para reclamarla como su hembra, si, como suya, para poseerla, para hacerle el amor tal como ella lo había pedido. La apoyo contra el ancho tronco de aquel árbol, no midió si le causaría daño con ese rudo movimiento pero al parecer eso le gusto a ella quien jadeo riendo, llevando sus manos a enredarse en su cuello con fuerza, a enlazar su pierna a la altura de su cadera para sentir su miembro ya erecto dar contra su intimidad ansioso por salir de la hamaka.

Rasgo aquella tela que cubría su pecho, quería verlo... _deleitarse_... con aquella piel que constantemente lo perturbaba en las noches, ver aquel cuerpo virgen que solo seria para él, y así fue, sus pechos perfectos, los pezones oscuros erectos dándole la bienvenida a su boca ansiosa que empezó a probarlos con premura, con vehemencia loca, a succionar del derecho mientras su mano inquieta se encargaba del otro al presionarlo, al recorrer con su dedo pulgar al rededor. Escuchaba la voz agitada de Kagome, sus uñas clavarse con fuerza en sus hombros ante la tarea que tenia puesta y eso lo excitaba más.

La marca de media luna que tenia se imprimió mas en su cuello.

No podía evitarlo, jadear ante lo que Inuyasha estaba haciendo con su pecho, lo deseaba, lo amaba, y tal vez por eso su timidez, su vergüenza, su pudor, las dudas, todo en ella había desaparecido, creciendo en su ser el tener a Inuyasha mas cerca, unido a su cuerpo, sintiendo como esa parte salvaje de el actuaba sobre ella, pero en vez de intimidarla parecía hacer crecer las emociones que recorrían por su sangre... solo una vez, solo una para sentirlo parte de ella.

Inuyasha bajo abriéndose un paso de besos a través de su estomago y más abajo pero gruño al encontrarse con la falda azul con la cual no sabia que hacer, quitarla o rasgarla. Kagome noto que él parecía tener una lucha con que hacer así que opto por llevarse las manos al cierre y bajarla ella misma, él subió la mirada y la vio con aquella sonrisa traviesa agradeciendo por ayudarle. Se levanto besándola de nuevo, saboreando cada parte de su cuerpo, la cargo y ella enredo sus piernas a su cintura mientras él la recostaba en el verde prado

-Kagome puede oler tu excitación-le susurro en el oído rasgando sus bragas y utilizando sus dedos para comprobar la humedad que tenia su intimidad. Ella gimió ante aquella repentina intromisión sintiendo los dedos de el moverse rápidamente, las garras lastimarla un poco pero no le importo porque el placer que le estaba proporcionando Inuyasha era mucho mayor.

-Y yo... quiero... sentir la tuya-pronuncio entre jadeos sintiendo como él por fin sacaba sus dedos llenos de su humedad e iban a su hamaka roja para sacar su grande y erecto miembro dispuesto a tomarla. Ella lo vio y exclamo algo sorprendida, era la primera vez que veía algo tal pero no sintió temor, al contrario empezó a moverse bajo él para hacerlo gruñir con desesperación antes sus tentativos movimientos hasta que Inuyasha se puso en posición para introducirse lentamente en ella_... dolor... _lo sintió cuando él empujo con algo de fuerza para adentrarse e incrusto sus uñas deslizándose por la espalda de Inuyasha, dejando líneas rojas en él para mitigar ese dolor pasajero.

Cuando por fin pudo sacar aquella barrera que le fue entregada, la que le confirmaba a él su pureza, que solo era suya y nunca de nadie mas, empezó a embestirla, a enseñarle a ir al compás de sus movimientos, tratando de que la unificación de sus cuerpos se disolviera en una, y así lo sintieron ambos, al compartir sus gemidos, el sudor de sus cuerpos mezclarse, el olor de ambos impregnarse en la piel del otro, el sabor de sus bocas que no querían separarse mientras los movimientos de vaivén continuaban, mientras aquel fuego que exploto en los dos era satisfacido.

Así se mantuvieron por bastantes minutos haciendo aquel ritual llamado amor, subiendo ambos a un lugar que era la gloria pero al mismo tiempo era tan delicioso que parecía mentira. Pero no lo era cuando Kagome sintió que algo en ella estallaba y la descarga de la semilla de Inuyasha en su cuerpo, del liquido tibio que la invadió le fue imposible de describirlo, llenandola de satisfacción apagando aquellas extrañas sensaciones que surgieron en ella cuando lo vio en el rio, cuando la impulsaron a ir a él.

Inuyasha se recostó en medio de su pecho, su respiración era bastante acelerada y mantenía unido a Kagome, si fuera por él nunca se separaría, es mas no lo haría con lo que acababa de suceder

-Kagome-alzo su mirada corriendo algunas hebras azabaches que se habían pegado en aquel angelical rostro y penso que al tomarla como a su hembra nadie lo separaría de ella, tal vez tenia la opción de convertirse en un humano como alguna vez lo pensó, si, por ella -cuando completemos la perla yo podría... -

-shhh-llevo sus dedos a su boca intuyendo lo que él seguramente le diría, era un tonto al pensar que esa era la solución para las preocupaciones que tenia-sabes que te amo tal como eres, me gusta que eres humano y Youkai, jamás aceptaría que hicieras eso-quito su mano y las llevo a sus dos orejitas que se movieron-además me encantan-el sonrió ante aquella suave caricia-Inuyasha podrías terminar aquella frase que le querías decir a Miroku antes de que notaras mi presencia hace un mes-el la miro placidamente sonriendo, y se lo dijo:

-No quiero que te vayas porque Te amo tanto como tú a mi Kagome-la beso ligeramente y el corazón de Kagome pareció oprimirse en dicha, lo sabia siempre lo supo-pero no se si querrás estar conmigo en este mundo, a que dejes el tuyo por mí, a arriesgarte a que te lastime algún Youkai y que yo no este cerca de ti para protegerte-se movió para acostarse a un lado de ella

-Baka-le acaricio el rostro-Sospeche que estabas comportándote así por una razón parecida pero ahora nada me separa de ti, estaré contigo aquí o en cualquier lugar y siempre estarás allí para mi Inuyasha porque nuestro amor es fuerte, nos hace fuerte-lo abrazo y él le correspondió-te amo-Inuyasha gruño ligeramente y pronto ella se dio cuenta del porque-mmm esta vez sere yo quien lleve el control-dijo mirando hacia abajo de el.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Según lo que averigüe Inuyasha aquella marca produce que los deseos escondidos en un humano salgan-le explico Kaede mientras revisaba a Kagome quien estaba dormida y lucia algo cansada -usualmente los Youkais lo hacen en humanos llenos de maldad para que sus deseos ocultos se hagan fuertes obligandolos así a cumplir su ambición... por supuesto cuando esto sucede el Youkai que dio la marca podrá alimentarse del alma corrupta... pero con Kagome no me preocupa, se que ella no tiene un alma así, aunque no se que efectos podría tener en ella o si tiene algún deseo oculto-

_"deseo que me hagas el amor"_

Inuyasha sonrió al recordar que Kagome si tenia un deseo y este había sido complacido, con razón había estado algo diferente y se había atrevido a decirle aquellas palabras, al parecer aquel deseo la invadió por completo.

-La llaman la marca del deseo-Kaede reviso la parte izquierda del cuello de la chica y volteo haber a Inuyasha instintivamente-y solo desaparece cuando el humano cumple lo que deseaba para luego ser devorado-la anciana detuvo su conversacion-Inuyasha-el aludido la miro-¿Kagome no despertó en mi ausencia?-

-No-respondió

-¿No has notado algún cambio desde entonces?-miro a Kagome pero a su parecer ella estaba durmiendo por algún cansancio que por la razón de haber sido atacada hace tres días atrás.

-Si-claro que había notado el cambio en el cuerpo de Kagome, es mas lo había tocado, saboreado y sentido-No-ratifico rápidamente y Kaede lo miro sospechosamente-Feh anciana lo digo porque ya no luce tan pálida ¿no lo notas?-

-Si y también noto que la marca desapareció-

-Y yo que tengo que ver con eso-metió las manos en los pliegues de su ahora haciéndose el inocente.

-¿Cuándo dije yo que tú eres la razón de que desapareciera la marca?-El no sabia que hacer..._baka_...Kagome lo iba a matar-a lo mejor desapareció por los poderes espirituales de Kagome-se levanto-bien iré a descansar ya es tarde-se acerco hasta el umbral de la puerta miro a un Inuyasha que trataba de lucir tranquilo pero los años que llevaba encima le decía que algo sucedió entre estos dos y quien sabe que también habría sucedido entre Miroku y Sango que lucían bastante extraños...Kami estos jóvenes de hoy en día...

Cuando por fin Inuyasha escucho salir a Kaede inmediatamente se acerco a Kagome quien abrió los ojos inmediatamente, había estado escuchando la explicación de Kaede a la que le dio la razón y entendió su comportamiento de esta tarde.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-paso sus dedos entre su cabello azabache-¿Te duele algo?-y lo pregunto por lo que había pasado entre ellos en el bosque.

-¿Sabes que sucedió cuando preguntaste eso la ultima vez?-levanto la mitad de su cuerpo para recostarse en el pecho del hanyo

-Al parecer eso fue por la dichosa marca por que sin ella no te habrías atrevido a besarse, a decirme que me amas y menos a quitarte tu blusa ¿Verdad?-

-Tal vez besarte y quitarme la blusa no, pero decirte cuanto te amo si-se aferro fuertemente a él-¿Inuyasha me hubieras dejado ir si no te lo hubiera dicho?-

-No... por mas que lo intentara se que al final habría ido a buscarte-empezó a meter su mano por debajo de su blusa-y decirte cuanto te amo-ella se sonrojo cuando sintió la mano de Inuyasha tocar su pecho, y rozar su pezón ya erecto, claro como había rasgado su brasiel y ya no le podía dar uso se aprovechaba-Lastima que ya no tengas aquella marca-

-¿Por que?- pregunto respirando dificultosamente

-Porque al parecer aquella marca te quitaba la vergüenza y el nerviosismo de estar conmigo-

-No estoy nerviosa por lo que estas haciendo, es que cualquiera puede entrar y vernos-se inclino un poco mas a su altura para besarlo, Kami definitivamente todo en Inuyasha ya le era una adición.-pero si me sacas de aquí te puedo demostrar que puedo hacer con marca o sin ella-

-Eso no lo tienes que decir dos veces-la cargo entre sus brazos y le dio otro apasionado beso para luego dirigirse entre el bosque que seria nuevamente testigo de su amor

**Fin**

* * *

Hola Chicas: 

Espero que les haya gustado este one-shot, fue algo que vino de repente y ya saben que cuando eso sucede hay que escribirlo imediatamente y pues aqui esta el producto de esa idea. Por favor dejemen un review, creo que si llegaron hasta la palabra fin no les costara ir a la palabra "GO" y dejarme un sencillo (si a si lo quieren) review. Gracias por leer

©LadyJ07 (06/13/06)


End file.
